The Sweet Potato vs. The Yam
The Sweet Potato vs. The Yam It seems that most people get confused as to what is a sweet potato and what is a yam! In fact, in the United States, most people use both terminologies to refer to a sweet potato, when neither of these two vegetables is related! The sweet potato is found in tropical America and is a part of the Morning Glory family. The yam is a tuber (a bulb) of a tropical vine found in Central & South America, as well as the West Indies, Africa and Asia. Varieties There are mainly two varieties of sweet potato. The pale sweet potato has a very thin yellow skin with a bright yellow flesh. This variety is neither sweet nor moist, but more the texture of a white baking potato. The darker skinned sweet potato has a thicker orange skin with a sweet moist flesh. The true yam is not marketed or grown widely in the United States. Where it is marketed, is usually in Latin American markets. A yam can be as small as a potato and can grow as large as 7 feet and weigh over 120 pounds! The flesh can range in color from off-white to yellow to pink to purple! The skin color can be from off-white to a dark brown. Season Both the sweet potato and the yam are available fresh from October through March. How to Select When trying to choose a sweet potato, choose a medium sized variety with smooth unbruised skin. You will want to choose an unblemished yam with unwrinkled skin. Storage Store your sweet potatoes in a dry, dark 55 degree F (12 – 13 degrees C) area for approximately a month. Otherwise, use your sweet potato within the week. Never place a sweet potato in the refrigerator. Store your yam in a cool, dark, dry place up to 2 weeks. Never place your yam in the refrigerator. Nutritional Qualities Sweet potatoes have high Vitamins A and C. Yams have higher sugar content. Wine Pairings Depending on what you are serving with your yams or sweet potatoes and as to how you are preparing it, try a Chardonnay, a Fume Blanc, a French Colombard or a Syrah. Spices Brown sugar, butter, cardamom, cinnamon, cloves, coriander, cumin, ginger, lemon juice, lemon peel, mace, marjoram, nutmeg, orange juice, orange peel, poppy seed, sage, savory, thyme. Equivalencies 1 pound fresh = 3 medium = 3 1/2 - 4 cups cooked and chopped Preparation A sweet potato can be prepared like a potato: baked, boiled, sautéed, steamed, microwaved, or fried. A yam can be prepared like a sweet potato! Recipes African Squash and Yams 6 Servings * 1 onion, chopped * 2 tablespoons oil * 1 pound Hubbard squash, pared and cut into 1-inch pieces 2 yams, or sweet potatoes, pared & cut into 1" pieces * 1 cup coconut milk * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/4 teaspoon ground cloves # Cook and stir onion in oil in 10-inch skillet over medium heat until tender. # Stir in remaining ingredients. Heat to boiling. Reduce heat. # Cover and simmer 10 minutes. # Simmer, uncovered, stirring occasionally, until vegetables are tender, about 5 minutes longer. Makes 6 to 8 servings Source: Public domain recipes converted from Meal Master format Orange-Glazed Sweet-Potatoes 4 Servings * 1 pound sweet potatoes * 3/4 cup orange juice * 1/2 cup firmly packed brown sugar * 1/4 tablespoon wheat germ * 1 tablespoon margarine * 2 tablespoons grated orange peel * 1 teaspoon cinnamon * 1/4 teaspoon fresh grated nutmeg # Heat oven to 350 degrees. Slice potatoes about 1/8 inch thick; spread evenly in an 8-inch square dish. # Combine orange juice, brown sugar, wheat germ, margarine, orange peel, cinnamon and nutmeg. # Cover dish with foil or lid. Bake 1 hour, until potatoes are tender. Source: Public domain recipes converted from Meal Master format Sweet Potato Pie 8 Servings * 1/2 cup softened butter * 1/2 cup firmly packed brown sugar * 1 cup Mashed, cooked sweet potatoes * 3 lightly beaten eggs * 1/3 cup corn syrup * 1/3 cup milk * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract * 1 pie shell, Unbaked # Cream butter and brown sugar in bowl until light and fluffy. # Blend in sweet potato and eggs. Add next 4 ingredients; mix well. # Pour into pie shell. Bake in a 425-degree oven for 10 minutes. # Reduce heat to 325 degrees and bake 35 to 45 minutes longer or until well set. Source: Public domain recipes converted from Meal Master format For more information about the difference between sweet potatoes and yams, please go to Home Cooking hosted at About.com. http://homecooking.about.com/library/weekly/aa112497.htm Or, try some of Suite 101's other editor's articles! "Cooking With Grandma" by Vaudie E. Harrison http://www.suite101.com/article.cfm/cooking_with_grandma/21156 This article was originally published at Suite101.com: http://www.suite101.com/article.cfm/cooking_with_the_seasons/82898 Jennifer Wickes may be contacted at http://home.comcast.net/~culinaryjen/Home.html CulinaryJen@comcast.net . Click here to view more of their articles. Jennifer A. Wickes is a freelance food writer, researcher and cookbook reviewer. She has written several eBooks, and has had several articles and recipes in printed publications. She is working on her first cookbook. Category:Articles